


Do it Again

by busybeingtrashasusual



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Confusion, Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Please read notes, Sorry Not Sorry, curse, except it isn't actually a curse he just fell in love and can't comprehend it, kiss, misinterpreting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busybeingtrashasusual/pseuds/busybeingtrashasusual
Summary: "Black Hat discovered that, recently, his mind had been set on dwelling on the doctor and it greatly impeded him from getting any work done. No matter what it was he was doing- torturing victims, killing heroes, offering advice to villains, filling out paperwork and filing taxes- his thoughts always seemed to circle back to Flug in one way or another. And it wasn’t like they were thoughts he’d be proud of either. They weren’t notions of the latest way he could scare the poor scientist, they weren’t sadistic ideas of ways to persecute him, and they weren’t even contemplations of ways he could make his job harder. No, not at all. The kinds of musings his ordinarily villainous brain had taken a partiality to as of late were ones of- dare he say it- love."Black Hat finds himself to have fallen in love with the nefarious head scientist of his very own villainous organization, but he can't quite make sense of that fact. He's THE Black Hat after all, villains as dastardly as he don't fall in LOVE. So he discerns it the only way he can: as a curse.





	Do it Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First of all, this is my very first work on AO3 (I just got my account today :0 ) so sorry if anything looks weird. I'd also like to mention that I actually have a writing blog on tumblr (@kats-very-own-writing-blog) which I take REQUESTS on, so if you'd like to see me write anything go ahead and send me an ask! Just note that it may take me a while to get to writing your request, so please be patient with me. Lastly, I think it's also worth adding that this is my very first work in the fandom, so um, please spare me I guess ajfldsjaflk. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> (IMPORTANT ADDITION): Hey I know it might say updated recently (I don't know if it does? I think it does) but I DID NOT add another part to the story or even edit anything, really, so sorry if I got your hopes up.

The ancient, eldritch being once again paced around his extravagant office, his mind intensely captivated in deep thought. Back and forth and back and forth, each step just as uniform and rhythmic as the last. It was almost as if his legs and feet were the hands of a clock, insistently ticking away as each second passed. And each time he reached one of the walls of his office in his measured tread, he’d simply turn around in uniform fashion as if he were a soldier marching in formation. His graceful pivots would take place in the same 4-4 measure as the rest of his movement and then he would continue in the other direction, never once pausing or hesitating in his motions. Despite how vehemently and recurrently he had been striding back and forth in his personal study as of late, the antique floorboards still dare not make even the slightest whisper of a noise under the footfalls of their malevolently divine master. They knew better than to do so, for such a vexing noise as the creak of wood flooring should disturb their lord and bring him out of his tranced state, and not even the manor wanted to behold the anger of such a creature as Black Hat.

But, amongst all this passionate sauntering, a particular question is brought to the forefront of one’s mind. What, exactly, is Black Hat thinking about? It must be something magnificently momentous, surely. A mystery or topic so truly mind-boggling, so innately unorthodox that our mere mortal minds could never comprehend it. After all, this is the immortal, eldritch, godly Black Hat we’re discussing here. Having lived for so long, it **must** take something of divine proportions to bewitch his mind in such a way.

Alas, the subject of Black Hat’s thoughts was neither any great enigma or other-worldly subject that our minds could never hope to understand. No, indeed it was none of those things. Instead, the star of Black Hat’s heavy contemplations was none other than a certain plane-loving, bag-wearing man. Dr. Flug Slys, the head scientist of Black Hat’s very own villainous organization.

“Stupid, incompetent, weak, intelligent, lovely-” Black Hat grumbled, his voice gravelly and low, rumbling and rolling like the lowest note on a double bass instrument. Even though he spoke in hushed, mumbled words that did not hold the power his regular voice did, if one were to place their hand on his chest they could still feel the vibrating sensation that resonated within his being each time he spoke. It was fitting, in a way. A powerful, seemingly ancient voice for a powerful, ancient creature.

Upon catching the last words he mumbled to himself while pacing he groaned in loud frustration, disgruntled and nettled by his own self. He wasn’t sure what kind of incantation or enchantment Flug had gotten ahold of, but once he unearthed it he would be sure to destroy it. Whatever the doctor had done had managed to affect him in a way no other conjuration or curse had, and he’d be damned if he couldn’t bring about the demise and end of such a malediction and all those who had knowledge of its existence, including Flug. It seemed to Black Hat, however, that the scientist had accounted for this particular constituent in the conditions that would follow the casting of a spell that was capable of swaying someone like Black Hat, as the demon found himself unwilling to bring harm to the doctor. It was irksome, really. In all the years of his long, long life Black Hat had been able to solve all his problems using brutality and violence and now he had to solve his troubles using something that was not that. Could you blame him for being salty?

That wasn’t the only drawback of the situation, however. Black Hat discovered that, recently, his mind had been set on dwelling on the doctor and it greatly impeded him from getting any work done. No matter what it was he was doing- torturing victims, killing heroes, offering advice to villains, filling out paperwork and filing taxes- his thoughts always seemed to circle back to Flug in one way or another. And it wasn’t like they were thoughts he’d be proud of either. They weren’t notions of the latest way he could scare the poor scientist, they weren’t sadistic ideas of ways to persecute him, and they weren’t even contemplations of ways he could make his job harder. No, not at all. The kinds of musings his ordinarily villainous brain had taken a partiality to as of late were ones of- dare he say it- _love_. Imaginings of soft kisses under moonlight, wishes for exchanged gentle caresses under the warm but delicate embrace of a candle’s light, desires of passionate undertakings in the heated crimsons of his antique, canopy bed that he rarely used. Whatever this curse was, it certainly had him in his entire body and soul.

And it had him **_bad_ **.

Black Hat went to his large, red, antique throne of a chair behind his desk and sat down in frustration, grumbling, mumbling, and growling to himself all the while. This wasn’t working, and he wouldn’t stand for this if he had anything to say about it. But what could he do? He was stuck. Unless…

A certain idea materialized in his nefarious mind. Flug, even if he might be the one who cast the spell, doesn’t have any idea that it’s entirely worked! He could call Flug to his office and convince him that he is, in fact, still very much capable of injuring the doctor and demand that he undo this enchantment at once! Yes, yes this plan is sure to be successful. I mean, the doctor _has_ to do what he says, he’s still Black Hat after all, and Dr. Slys has every reason and right to be terrified of him and follow his demands.

“Dr. Flug! Come to my office at once!” Black Hat yelled, calling for his doctor. Any normal human’s voice might have gotten lost amidst all the many hallways and corridors of the large mansion, but, because he’s Black Hat, his voice successfully carried all the way to where Flug’s lab was located. Black Hat could hear the doctor scurrying around in a frenzy to put whatever he was working on down and make his way to his boss’s office before he got angry.

“COMING, SIR!” The scientist tried to yell back to the greatest of his ability. The demon could hear his beloved scientist scuttle through the halls, trying his best to get there as fast as he could and please his master. It was adorable, really.

Black Hat cursed himself. It was not cute, it was not adorable, it was not any of those things! It was pathetic, and nothing more.

Dr. Flug apprehensively knocked on the door, and Black Hat permitted him to enter. He cracked the door open ever so slightly and scurried through the opening, promptly closing the door behind him. “Y-you called for me, sir?” he stuttered out, nerve-wracked and anxious. He wasn’t sure why Black Hat had called for him, and he really didn’t think he wanted to know why.

“Yes. We have a crucial matter to discuss, Dr. Flug.” Black Hat rumbled, growling out the scientist’s name. This transfixed Flug, scaring the doctor out of his own right mind. Now he _really_ didn’t want to know why he had been called to his lord’s office, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. Whatever was coming to him, he’d have to take it.

Slys’ terrified state pleased Black Hat, causing a wide, malevolent grin to spread across his face. This is exactly what he was hoping for. But then why did he feel as though his heart was aching? “Take a seat.” Black Hat gestured to the chair placed across from him. It was still quite the elegant chair, but not as extravagant or throne-like as the one Black Hat currently sat in. Doctor Flug sat down trepidatiously, as though the chair would suddenly grow a mouth and consume him while he was still alive and breathing. Although, to be fair, living in Black Hat’s manor that is always a possibility. “Now,” Black Hat growled once more, “would you care to admit to what you’ve done?” Flug looked at Black Hat with confusion and concern. He wasn’t actually sure what he’d done, and he knew that wouldn’t exactly turn out well for him, but he knew that it’d turn out much worse for him if he tried to make something up, too. So he chose to stay silent whilst flicking his eyes around the room anxiously, hoping it was a rhetorical question. “Come on, don’t be shy~” Black Hat borderline purred out, mockingly, “You know what you did, I know you do. Don’t ignore the elephant in the room, Slys.” Flug started to get increasingly more nervous, unsure what he should do in this situation. His prayers had been ignored and now he had to somehow get across the fact that he, honest to God, had no idea what he did. His boss was stubborn, and he knew he wouldn’t listen to his explanation no matter what he said. Still, he had to try.

“S-sir?” Flug stammered, his skittishness proliferating by the minute. Today had actually been a good day, for the most part. Extremely productive, and he stopped working to eat something for once. So, out of all the days, why did this have to happen today?

“Yes, Flug?” Black Hat responded. He seemed, compared to his usual self, quite calm right now which helped Flug settle his nerves a bit. The fact that he didn’t appear to be too irate made room for a chance that Flug might actually be in the clear, even if the likelihood of that is slim.

“I-I’m… not sure what y-you’re talking about, sir.” Flug stumbled over his words, finally managing to push it out. He wasn’t sure what his master’s reaction would be, but he just hoped it wouldn’t be anything too severe.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!?!” Black Hat boomed out while standing up out of his seat, his large voice rumbling all the while. But… he didn’t seem vexed? He seemed slightly angry, yeah, but more… confused? Flug wasn’t sure what this meant. He just looked at Black Hat with big frightened eyes, his hands slightly fumbling in his lap and his shoulders hunched slightly in tension. Black Hat seemed to analyze him for a minute, his eyes flickering over the different features of the scientist. Then, instead of insulting his scientist for being so pathetic, proceeded to take a deep breath and calm down, and then sit himself down. He had scared his scientist, and for some reason that made him feel… bad? He then asked in a much calmer manner, although mockingly, “What? Do you need a reminder of what you did?”

“Sir, I’m really not su-”

“The CURSE Flug, don’t act like you’re innocent!” Black Hat growled out, slightly vexed although not as much as he usually would be.

“… Curse?” Flug asked, genuinely confused. Curse? What curse?

“Oh for the love of- the CURSE! That YOU cast on me! The one that’s made me keep thinking of you! It’s IRRITATING, really. I can’t get any wo-”

“Makes you… think of me?” Flug repeated like a parakeet, a questioning tone to his voice. He knows very well that interrupting his boss is a death sentence, but his curiosity overtook him. What kind of thoughts is Black Hat having about him due to this supposed “curse”?

“I-” Black Hat said, slightly taken aback. He wasn’t astounded at the fact that Flug dared to interrupt him, however. He was more confounded by the fact that Flug didn’t seem to understand what he was talking about. Is he still trying to play dumb? This WAS his fault, wasn’t it? “Yes?” Black Hat responded with a questioning and bewildered tone to his voice.

“What… kind of thoughts are you having about me?” Flug asked, his scientific curiosity consuming him. He wasn’t sure what was going on with his boss, but he was determined to find out.

“Well,” Black Hat started, but suddenly found himself tongue-tied. Why was it so hard for him to speak? He was **_the_ ** Black Hat, he didn’t stumble over his words! And yet, here he was. “It’s- thoughts like,” Black Hat found himself unable to describe the thoughts he was having. I mean, his pride would prevent him from outright addressing the ideas his mind had recently come up with anyway, but somehow now it seemed even harder to get himself to speak the words. “You know….” Black Hat finally settled for indirectness, with it being the only way he could get himself to speak. For some reason his face felt warm, and his heartbeat seemed to quicken. Whatever this curse was that Flug had cast, it was awful, and it didn’t help that the scientist most likely knew that. The doctor was probably toying with him, for all he knew! Black Hat cussed Flug out in his mind, thinking about how he was probably enjoying watching Black Hat embarrass himself while struggling with the curse.

Flug took notice of the darker tint to Black Hat’s cheeks, and after a moment of scrutiny, everything seemed to click into place. He slightly giggled out, “Sir, I don’t think what you’re dealing with is a curse at all.” And, having discovered a plausible scientific hypothesis, decided to conduct a test in order to conclude some results. He pushed his bag up slightly to expose his lips, grabbed Black Hat by the lapels of his jacket, and brought his lips to Black Hat’s in a short-lived, but soft kiss.

“Flug?” Black Hat questioned the scientist after he recovered from his state of silent shock and awe.

“Sir?” Flug asked Black Hat right back.

“What was that?” Black Hat spoke, taking a deep breath and pause between “what” and “was”.

“A kiss…?”

“Disgusting, repulsive, absolutely horrendous…

Do it again.”


End file.
